Maunya Sih Begitu
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Disuruh milih satu dengan harapan bakal disuapin, eh ternyata... yah Sousuke, kamu terlalu berharap banyak- #SouMomoWeek2017


**Maunya Sih Begitu**

 **Free milik Kyoto Animation, Ouji Kouji,** cerita ini milik **saya** seorang.

Slash, typo(s), **OOC** , Alur super cepat dan singkat.

 **#SouMomoWeek2017**

Day 1: Brown/Orange

.

.

"Yamazaki- _senpai_!"

Sousuke yang sedari tadi duduk anteng di kelas dengan Rin yang mengoceh ini itu mengenai pemuda lumba-lumba sekolah sebelah langsung teralihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu ruang kelas yang tadinya sudah terbuka tiga perempat—sekarang sedang istirahat, itu alasannya—kini terbuka sepenuhnya dengan sosok Momotarou yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Senyum lebar yang super manis—di mata Sousuke namun tentunya tidak ia beritahukan pada siapapun terutama Rin, bisa-bisa diledek habis-habisan dia—dan kedua pipi yang memerah lantaran habis berlari secepat mungkin sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dari area kelas satu hingga kelas tiga dimana Sousuke berada.

"Oh? Momo, ada apa?"

Dihadapan Sousuke yang kini langsung terang berderang wajahnya _**plus**_ senyuman super tampan yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk Mikoshiba Momotarou seorang, Rin tampak tersinggung lantaran kehadirannya tidak dianggap. Cuih, mentang-mentang sudah resmi (setelah minta restu mati-matian pada si sulung Mikoshiba terlebih dahulu tentunya) setiap kali bertemu keduanya langsung merasa menjadi dunia milik berdua, yang lain dianggap makhluk tak kasat mata.

Momotarou langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kelas sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan senyum manis yang seolah-olah sudah dipermak permanen dan tak akan pernah hilang kearah tempat duduk Sousuke, murid lainnya sudah biasa dengan kehadiran si adik kelas setiap istirahat, lumayan ada makhluk imut nyasar yang bisa diuyel-uyel (dengan seizin Sousuke tentunya) katanya.

"Yamazaki- _senpai_." Panggil Momotarou lagi,

"Iya?"

Si pemuda berambut oranye tampak merogoh-rogoh saku celananya sebelum mengeluarkan dua bingkisan kecil. Sousuke menaikkan alis heran sementara Rin hanya diam dan memperhatikan, percuma kalau dia bicara pasti akan dihiraukan juga. Habis sehormat-hormatnya Momotarou pada Rin selaku kapten, posisinya tetap kalah dibandingkan Sousuke yang merupakan ehem—kekasihnya.

"Menurut Yamazaki- _senpai_ mana yang lebih enak," Momotarou meletakkan kedua bingkisan yang baru dikeluarkannya keatas meja Sousuke. Ia menunjuk bingkisan pertama, yang setelah dibuka rupanya cokelat bermerk ternama. "Coklat rasa jeruk, atau—" menunjuk kearah bingkisan kedua yang rupanya berisikan permen _jelly_ , "Permen _jelly_ dengan isi coklat?"

Sousuke menatap kedua benda yang ada diatas mejanya, kemudian menatap Momotarou yang masih menunjukkan senyum sejuta watt-nya lalu kembali menatap atas mejanya.

"Aku kurang suka manis, jadi mungkin yang _jelly_ isi coklat lebih baik." Sousuke menjawab jujur kemudian melanjutkan, "Memangnya kenapa, Momo?"

Dalam hati Sousuke berharap Momotarou akan menjawab kalau ia akan memberikan Sousuke salah satunya, lebih baik lagi kalau disuapkan oleh Momotarou mengingat kedua makanan manis di hadapannya merupakan makanan yang bisa 'dibagi' bersama. Maunya sih begitu.

Dan Rin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar jawaban Momotarou yang mampu membuat Sousuke membatu.

"Oh itu, tadi ada anak perempuan dikelasku yang ngasih oleh-oleh ini, nah karena bingung mau makan yang mana dulu, makanya aku tanya sama senpai. Habis dua-duanya kayaknya enak sih."

"Tidak ada buatku, Momo?" Sousuke bertanya, sedikit kecewa karena ternyata itu bukan hadiah dari Momotarou untuknya. Yah, siapa tahu kan? Mengingat hari valentine yang lalu si pemuda oranye lupa memberikan coklat padanya lantaran si bungsu Mikoshiba _**bahkan**_ tidak tahu bahwa hari valentine itu ada.

Saat Sousuke melihat bagaimana Momo memperhatikan kedua bungkusan diatas meja Sousuke kemudian kearah Sousuke dan kembali lagi ke awal tadinya Sousuke sudah mulai berharap kalau Momotarou akan peka mengenai apa yang Sousuke inginkan.

Sousuke Cuma mau disuapi sama kamu loh, gak jadi deh dari berbagi dari bibir ke bibirnya. Disuap pake tangan juga gapapa, yang penting kamu yang nyuapin. Batin Sousuke merana.

Tapi sayangnya Sousuke terlalu berharap banyak.

"He? Yamazaki- _senpai_ mau juga? Mau kumintakan pada temanku? Dia baik kok! Kumintakan yang banyak deh!"

Duh ya, Sousuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding disebelahnya dan kemudian menyumpal mulut Rin yang sedang terbuka lebar lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa dengan dua bingkisan dihadapannya.

Susah memang punya pacar tidak peka begini.

.

FIN

.

Yep, ini singkat banget—

Thanks for reading!


End file.
